


想要你爱我

by crushMoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushMoon/pseuds/crushMoon
Kudos: 1





	想要你爱我

大二暑假，林一从学校回来，父母在外地出差，弟弟林昱马上高三，目前还在学校参加暑期补课。一个人度过了几天无聊的生活之后，林昱从学校回来了。  
林昱比她小三岁左右，但是身高却比她高很多，站在客观角度来说，是个帅哥。刚进屋，林一就能感受到他身上，铺面而来的一阵少年的气息。  
“姐姐，你什么时候回来的?都不告诉我。”  
“前几天。你还在学校补课的时候。”  
林昱对于她这个不痛不痒的回答似乎有些不满意，“姐姐，你什么时候开学？”  
“怎么我才回来，你就在想我什么时候走了？”  
“当然不是，我在算这一次我们能在一起待多久，不过没关系，再给我一年时间，我高中毕业后就去你那边。”  
说完，他坐到林一身边，撒娇似地把头埋在她肩上，“姐姐，我不会让你等太久的。”

01  
两年前。  
高考刚结束，林一就和一群朋友出去聚会，那天晚上她喝了很多啤酒，但是，不管喝再多的酒，好像也无法把自己灌醉。好不容易等到毕业，好不容易跟喜欢的人告白，才知道原来他已经有女朋友了，说什么耽误学习都是骗人的，不过是不喜欢她罢了。  
回到家里已经是凌晨，父母不在家，弟弟林昱早就睡了，毕竟过几天就要中考。她小声在房间里走着，害怕吵醒林昱，走到林昱房间门口时，却发现门没关，只是轻掩着，房间里传来一阵喘息，她大致猜到林昱在做什么，那种事，她也做过，一边做一边念着心上人的名字。  
“姐姐……姐姐……”  
“姐姐……”  
“姐姐……”  
她刚想离开，却听见里面传来一阵细碎的声音，像是少年溺水前最后的呼喊，又像是即将抓住的一根救命稻草。  
下一秒，房间里的灯亮起，林昱就这样赤身裸体地躺在床上，右手里握着的是她之前不见了的内裤。  
那个时候，他跟她说可能是从阳台上掉下去了，她一个小姑娘到底没有去找自己丢掉的内裤的勇气，于是也就作罢了。  
原来，并不是掉了，而是被人偷了。  
偷窃者还是自己的弟弟。  
林昱急忙拉过被子盖住下半身，“姐姐、姐姐你、你什么时候回来的?”  
“东西给我。”  
林一伸出手，床上的人犹豫了一会儿，颤颤巍巍地把东西递到她手上，“姐……对、对不起，我骗了你。”  
“你现在肯定很讨厌我，不过，这都是我应该受到的惩罚，姐姐你讨厌我也是应该的。”  
“但是，姐姐，不要讨厌我，不要，我跟你道歉，你让我做什么都可以。”  
林一看着林昱快要哭出来的表情，不知道为何有些激动，“你喜欢我对吗？你喜欢自己的姐姐，对吗？”  
林一坐到床上，用手抬起他的下巴，林昱终于忍不住哭了，但是仍旧倔强地不肯让眼泪落下，眼眶中泪水打转，说话也带了些哭腔，“喜欢，我喜欢你，我一直都很喜欢你。”  
林一吻上他的眼角，感受到林昱的身体正在发生变化，她一碰到他，他的身体就微微颤动，她轻轻靠近他耳边，“不是说什么都可以做吗，那就做吧。”  
“可、可以吗？”  
“当然可以。来吧，向我证明你有多喜欢我。”  
林一在他面前褪下长裙，只剩下内衣内裤，成套的，粉色，微微有些透明。  
“我好看吗？”  
“好看，很好看，非常好看。”  
“想摸摸看吗？”  
“我、我可以吗？”  
林一躺在床上，林昱趴在她身上，房间里还留有一股淫靡的气味，他伸出手放在她内衣上，小心翼翼地触碰，“我、我可以揉它们吗？”  
“嗯，做你想做的。”  
他隔着内衣轻轻揉捏着两胸，林一能感受到，少年的私处再一次地勃起，“姐姐，我能把内衣脱了吗？”  
林一翻身趴在床上，好让他把内衣扣解开，林昱在她背后摸索了半天，似乎还是没能找到方法，“姐、姐姐，帮帮我，我弄不开。”  
林一把扣解开，凑到他耳边，“作为惩罚，等一会儿我说射你才可以射，否则就不行，明白吗？”  
“我、我明白。”  
“那，你想舔一舔吗？”  
林昱觉得很幸福，他本来只是想摸一摸，现在姐姐竟然问他想不想舔一舔。  
“请、请让我舔，我想，我愿意。”  
林昱埋在她胸前，舌头轻轻舔过乳尖，林一感受到一阵酥麻的感觉，她的表情很好地取悦了林昱，他轻咬住已经挺立的乳尖，林一没能忍住发出声音。  
“亲我，亲我。”  
林一有些呻吟，但是林昱还沉浸在舔舐胸部的快感中。林一推开他，反身把他压在身下，在他说话前，堵住他的嘴。  
“笨蛋，我教你怎么做。”  
林一一边含住他左边的乳头，一边用右手玩弄他的右胸。  
“不、不要啊，不要舔，我、我要忍不住了。”  
“不行，只是这样就忍不住了吗？还不可以哦，我说了，我说你可以射你才能射。”  
“现在，我告诉你比用手要更快乐的事情。”  
林一用嘴含住那早已不堪忍受的东西，“好腥，原来精液就是这种味道吗？”  
网上说，如果把那个东西含在嘴里吸的话会很舒服，她有些半信半疑地用力吸了一下，林昱这边早已无法忍耐，他的脸上不是以往的白皙，而是染上了一层粉色，脸上还有细微的汗水，呻吟声不断，“啊！不要，不要那样做，那样我会忍不住的，姐姐，姐姐，求你了，不要，不要那样做。”  
“啊！我忍不住了，姐姐，我忍不住了，我想射，我能射吗？姐姐，姐姐，求你了，求你……”  
林一嘴里全是他射出的液体，她吻上林昱，将嘴里的东西全部吐到他嘴里，“不准吐出来，这是惩罚。”林昱把自己的精液全部吞了下去。  
“好吃吗？”  
“不好吃，好腥。”  
“那，你想尝尝我的味道吗？”  
“想，我想。”  
林昱把她的内裤脱下，趴在她身上，轻轻咬了一下那片私密地，林一的身体颤抖了一下，“舔我，用舌头舔我。”  
林昱把嘴再一次凑近，很软，还有种黏糊糊的感觉，但是他不讨厌，甚至，他很喜欢，因为，这是他心上人的身体，他想要努力，他想要取悦她，就像她刚才做的那样。  
她经过刚才，下面早已经流出了很多液体，林昱慢慢地、一点一点把那些液体全部吃掉。  
“不要再舔了，摸我。”  
林昱的手分开两瓣，轻轻按抚，“不是那里，上面一些，再上面一些。”  
“姐姐，是这里吗？舒服吗？”  
“就是这里，不要停下来。”  
“嗯，我不会停的，姐姐感到舒服的话我不会停下来的。”  
“啊……”  
一阵喘息和身体的颤抖，林一高潮了。  
但是，并不想要就这样结束。  
她把林昱推倒，再次含住他刚刚释放过的东西。  
“不要啊，姐姐，你舔它的话，它又会起来了。”  
“这一次，要听话哦，我说不能射就是不能射。”  
林一跨坐在他身上，一点一点吞下那个再次勃起的东西，林昱躺在床上止不住呻吟，“姐姐……姐姐……”  
“不要害怕，会很舒服的。”  
“姐姐，虽然我经常想着你自慰，但是，这是我的第一次，第一次真正跟人做这种事情，请你、请你对我温柔一些……”  
林一终于完全把那东西吞下，有些疼，但是可以忍耐，林昱的喘息声更加急促，“姐姐，姐姐……”  
林一动了几下，林昱忍不住哭出声，“不要，不要动，我已经忍受不了了，姐姐，你不要动……”  
林一没有管他，速度更快地扭动身体，“舒服吗？”  
“舒、舒服，但是不要动这么快，我要忍不住了……”  
“还不可以哦！”  
“啊……姐姐……姐姐……我忍不住了，求你了，求求你，让我射吧……”  
“不可以，你要是忍住的话，我还可以跟你做哦，我们还可以做这样让你开心的事情。”  
“真、真的吗？真的还可以吗？那我会忍住的，我会拼命忍住的，姐姐……”  
林一突然起了挑逗他的心，她趴下身，含住他的耳垂，一点一点舔舐着，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……不要啊……”  
“不要是不喜欢吗？”  
“不是，不是……我很喜欢，姐姐，我喜欢你，我很喜欢你，姐姐，让我射吧……”  
“嗯，我们一起吧。”  
“姐姐，我爱你。”  
02  
林昱的头还埋在她肩上，“想吃什么？我给你做。”  
“想吃，想吃——你。”  
“姐姐，我忍不住了，做吧。”  
“求你了，姐姐。”


End file.
